The Encounter That Changed My Life
by totoro670
Summary: Alice Bonni'bell is a college student who has lived a sad life with no friends and family. Though one day she takes a chance that could change her life. Will this murderer change her life for the better? This features 2pHetalia. I do not own any characters in my story that are from 2pHetalia. This mainly features 2pEngland and a bit of 2pAmerica. Please Enjoy! ＼( ＠)ノ


**Hey! Crazy thing is that I had a dream and it was like a full story! It was super sad too!:C So I thought I tell you people! Its about 2pEngland and an O.C. who has great common sense( unlike meT-T) I promise that everything is based on my dream, though it was a long dream. Took me 14 hours to dream up... I sleep alot..Hee hee..FIRST TIME USING POV!Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, do not have spelling check, nor a beta reader. I do not own the 2p Hetalia characters.**

**ヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉ ヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉ ヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉ ヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉ ヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉ**

"Shit! I need to get home!" I dashed out of the classroom with my black, long bangs were wiping my face hitting my dark orange eyes! I was thinking what if I left the stove on before I left during my classes and now I'm super worried. I past through the long metal bridge and dashed through the rough parts of the town. I was almost through when I made the choice that would change me life. Whether to go through the dark alley or not.

Trust me, I didn't really want to go though there. You never know that craziness lies there! Yet it was the fastest way to get though the part and quicker to my apartment. Plus if I didn't I would have to go through the notorious biker gang ahead of me. They were drunk from what I can tell and drunk men do not mean good business... I sighed and took the dark alley. I rather have a chance of life then no chances at all, plus it was faster to my apartment. Surprisely, the alley had no vermit, ho-bos, nor gangsters, I was happy, but walking through an alley with no presense of a living thing kinda freaked me out. Still, I held my head high and walked through the alley. If I ran, I would feel like I was missing something, like I was supouse to meet someone? That person came in right on time, right when I finished that thought, _he_ came.

"Ello poppet! How are you today?" A preppy man walked out of the shadows.

"Good, I guess. Listen I go-"

"That wonderful! Hey listen, would you like a cupcake?" He handed a pink frosted cupcake with a cute little bow on it.

I looked at his cupcake, scrunching my eyebrows close. The wrapper on the cupcake looked familiar... Too familiar. Then it hit me! I remembered a newspaper article saying about murders going on around this area. The only clue they had of the murderer was a wrapper the same as the one the strange man was holding now. No one knew who he looked like, no one except for well,me!

I started chuckling from the logic," Why would you give me a cute, pink cupcake in a dark and nasty alley? I'm sure I would take the cupcake here! Definably!" As I laughed like I never did before.

The silly man seemed giigled with me," I guess you're right!If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't take one either! Sorry deary!"

"No it's fine." I laughed louder," I never laughed this hard before, in fact probaly never!"

We both started calming down our voices. I bowed to him thanked him for the laugh.

"Oliver Baines." He took out his hand.

"Alice Bonni'bell. It's a pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand. I looked at the sky and saw the sun almost at the horison.

"Oh FUDGE! I gotta go home!" I shouted.

"Wait will we meet again?" Oliver asked.

"Probaly, I'll come here everyday if I can! Bye Oliver!" I waved. I ran though the alley and continued my way home.

**ヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉ ヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉ ヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉ ヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉ ヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉヽ**༼ ಠ**益**ಠ ༽**ﾉ**

I unlocked the door to my room as fast as I could, burst the door open and found nothing was on. Not the stove, not the water, not even the lights! I dropped everything on the ground and flopped on the couch. I grabbed a throw pillow and held it close to my face, and started to think about my encounterment.

I mentally punched myself in the stomach and thought to myself," Why did I have to worry about nothing?! I could've still been talking to him!" I pouted for a bit, but ended up falling into a short nap.

"Something smells good, like cupcakes?"

I moaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I saw a blur figure standing near the kitchen dancing around. Stumbling off the couch, I slamed my glasses on my face and stretched, finding a blanket on me. A familiar strawberry- blonde man with a pink vest and light blue shirt was cooking cupcakes in my kitchen. His bright blue eyes, with pink irises looked at me.

"Oh lovely! You're awake! My goodness your kitchen is marvelous! It's way better then mine!"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!" I shouted.

His face changed into a creepy and angry look," I really do not pottymouths. Please refrain to cussing."

"Sorry." I apologies," I don't really like cussing much either, it just slips sometimes.."

"Apology accepted." His face went back to happy as he slid the pan full of cupcake batter into the oven and closed the lid.

"But still, how did you get into my house.."

"Oh, I stalked you to your house and found that your door was unlocked. But don't worry! I didn't do anything bad!~"

I facepalmed myself, I left the door unlocked! I could've been kidnapped or something. Oliver was still humming a beautiful tone as he stirred up the frosting, I just stared.

" Do you not like me here?" Oliver said with a bit of disappointment. He noticed I was staring.

"No, it just..." I kinda started blushing a bit," I'm kinda glad to see you again.."

"Oh Yay!" Oliver put the bowl down and hugged me.

"Your mood changes a lot doesn't it?"

"Maybe!" He sang and he went back to his cooking," Speaking of changing, you should change your clothing to something comfortable. I want you to enjoy these cupcakes with full pleasure!"

So, I did... I changed in my favorite t-shirt and pink polka-dot p.j pants. I looked at the homework I had to do today from college, good thing today I didn't have much.

"Ooh! I love your pj! They are simiply marvalous!" He sang

"Thanks Oliver,please tell me when they are done." I yelled arcoss the hall.

"Roger that!" He sang. I turned back to my room and did my homework.

It didn't take me very long, just identify what was wrong with the article. I finished it with ease, and perfect timing too.

"It's done poppet!"

The smell of freshly cooked cupcakes dragged me to the kitchen table. Before sitting, I looked around for no poisons he may have used.

"I hope you didn't use poison in these cupcakes." I mocked.

"Of course not, I don't want to make a cupcake out of you~" He sang, it kinda creeped me out, but I ignored and took his word for it.

"Oh wait, I want to brew some tea for this!" I shouted, getting up and running to the cabinets.

"You reminded me of someone." Oliver said.

"Doesn't matter, I love tea."

I came back with a cup of hot tea in my hands, not the tea that you use a little bag and dip the tea, but the one where you clean the leaves and pour hot water into a teapot.

I sat down and took a sip. The hotness if the fresh boiling water did nothing to me, I drank tea 3 times a day! Oliver grabbed the fist cupcake and took a big bite out of it. After seeing him scarf it down, I decided it was safe to eat. I got the same kind of cupcake and took a bite from it.

My eyes widen," This is really good!" I took another sip of my tea," With this is even better~!"

"I'm glad! I worked extra hard on these!" He smiled. His smile gave off a inviting and welcoming smile. I had never seen a smile like that, especially if it was directed to me.

"Uh-uh yeah," I stuttered and blushing... I didn't know why I was but I couldn't help it. Maybe the heat from the tea was finally getting to me.

After we finished the cupcakes, we just chatted up a storm. It was fun actually, I never really did get to have conversations like these. He told me what he would put in his cupcakes, human flesh or poison... I looked at him like WTF, but later got over it. Just as long he didn't use me in his cupcake or fed me any evil cupcakes I was ok with it. Yeah, I kinda did like dark things...Which was why I didn't really make any friends.

"So do you eat the cupcakes you make with the stuff?"

"Oh goodness no, I just like to experiment, that's all."

"Do you have other people you make sweets for?"

"Yeah, I have 8 others friends I cook for as well. Though most of them don't really like it."

"friends, huh" I started to daze off into space,staring at my fresh, hot tea, wondering what it would be like for me to have friends. Would they always help me when I need it, no matter what the circumstances? Would they comfort and help me when I was feeling most down?

"Alice...Alice are you ok?"

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my train of thought.

"What were you thinking about that made you not notice that your tears were falling into your tea."

"Oh, it's nothing... Don't worry about it." I got up, wiped my tears, and dumped my tea into the sink. Before I could, he grabbed my arm.

"But I want to worry, why would I leave a friend depressed by herself." He looked serious.

"Friend?" I whispered.

"That's right. So please..tell me what you were thinking." His face gave you a sign saying that he wouldn't change his mind.

I sighed and gave in, though I really didn't want to. I told him everthing, from when I was bullied at school and having fake friends to when my parents rejected me when I wanted to go to college instead of working at their reststrant. I'm only able to because of my aunt, she was the only person who supported my desicsions. I came to the present of my life.

"So when you said said friend, I was wondering what it would be like to have one... but now I finally do." I was smiling but tears rushed down but face. It was like they had a mind of their own. They just rushed down, and I didn't even look sad. I just smiled and smiled like nothing was wrong.

Oliver looked at me with such sadness, and grief, it was as if he understood right away. He grabbed me and just hugged me, letting me rest on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I voiced squeaked as I try to laugh.

" I'm giving a shoulder to cry on, its what friends do." He said.

"Is that so?" I chuckled.

After all the crying and sadness went away, it was time for Oliver to follow as well.

"I had a good time here, I would love to come back here anytime!" Oliver sang.

"Actually you can...Be right back." I went to my room and dug though one of my drawers, "Found it!"

"What did you find?" Oliver looked across the room.

"Here, use this to come here anytime you would like, to talk, to use my kitchen, whatever!" I handed him a key with a chain in it," It's a spare key."

"Thank you poppet! I'll take good care if it!" He gave another smile," I'll try my best to get here as soon as I can tomorrow."

"I would like that." The smiles I sometimes gave always had a looked weird, but this time I tried a diffrent smile, like the ones he always gave me. I felt like this smile was the best one I ever did, but when I did, I made him blush for some reason. Was it because I did something embarassing? Maybe my smile looked too weird and it was going to make him laugh.

"um.. I think you should smile like that more often.." Oliver mumbled, but I could hear him.

"Ok." I smiled again, making him blush even more. Then he left my apartment, with me turning in for the night.

**Narrotator's POV.**

**Next morning, Alice woke up to a smell of pancakes, and found Oliver cooking for her again. Alice end up waking like this almost all the time, with Oliver cooking for her and them having a wonderful time together. It was a good thing she could easily lose weight. A month had gone by for the two and they both start to developing feeling for each other. Oliver loved coming over to her apartment room almost everyday, so much that the gang of 2p's were always wondering where he went. Everyone just thought he was just out there killing. There was only one person that didn't like Oliver gone everyday and was jealous. Though he didn't want to admit that he was jealous that Oliver was meeting up with someone. He had someone to be happy with. He could see the hints, Oliver didn't carry poison with him anymore, plus Oliver always seem to keeping his eye on a key that appeared one day. He knew that he need to comfront Oliver about this, and it happened to be today.**

Alice's POV

We chatted and ate our breakfast like usually, but it felt like something crazy was going to happen today. Oliver and me were chatting about something when my phone rang.

"Oh man, I gotta go my classes! Thank you for the food!" I rushed to my room and changed as fast as I can. I rushed back out and grabbed my stuff, but Oliver stopped me at my tracks.

"Um.. I want to give you something before you leave.." Oliver said wearing a slight layer of pink running across his face.

"Sure what is it?"

He dugged into his pocket and pulled out a little keychain." Here! It's mine, but I would like you to have it. There is a tracking device on it just in case I lost it, but I would not want to lose you either."

The fact that there was a tracking device made me wonder about him, but I happily accepted it. It was a gift from him! How couldn't I? I gave him a hug( though it made me blush) and quickly hooked the key-chain on my bag.

"Well I'm off!" I shouted.

"Have a safe trip." Oliver said . I left in a hurry to my classes, hugging him left me in a good mood.

Oliver's POV

"1:33, maybe I should try to make dinner, but all I know is sweets...sigh" Oliver heard a knock on a door, but before he could even check to see who it was, a man with a wooden bat covered in nails and dried up blood bust the door down. He had brown red-ish hair, tanned skin, and red eyes. His bomber jacket had a red star on it and underneath was a white shirt.

"So this is where you've been crashing?"

"What are you doing here Timothy?" I question.

"Why, you forgot your poison at home... don't you alway carry it with you." Then he snickered," unless you left it on purpose."

"Why are you really here?!" I was angry, he charged in here so rudely.

" Where's the girl?" He iniminated.

"She is not here. You shouldn't be here either."

"No way! I wanna see this doll-face you always see. The one you always seem to ran away to." He mocked.

"Leave! Don't come back. Just leave her alone.."

" I'm not going to see her? Well now I'm in a sour mood. I feeling destructive..." He smashed a lamp.

"Stop it, that's really rude." I pulled out a knife.

"Oh..so threatening. How about I'll stop if you give me the key you so adore~"

"No way.. I would rather you beat me up with your BAT, then give you the key."

Timothy walked closer to me, over-shadowing me," Is that so...then so be it."

Alice's POV

I came home alittle bit later then usual, I sure took my time on that test. I couldn't help but think Oliver and how happy I was when he gave me the cute keychain. I better hurry to him, he could be waiting for me. I reached to my door and found the door unlocked. I burst the door open and discovered Oliver laying on the ground covered in bloody scratches on his back.

"Oliver? What happened to you? Who did this to you?" I was freaking out of my mind. I lifted him up trying to get an anwser.

"It's fine, don't worry about me.." He whispered

"Worry ABOUT YOU! DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO WORRY! "

"Please don't be a pottymouth..." He said.

"Sorry, I'm going to wrap you up, try to sit up." I jumbled through the cabinets and found the long wrapping bandages.

I grabbed a towel and wetten it with warm water. I rushed back to him , took off his torn shirt and vest,and cleaned up his scratches. Tears fell down my face, falling in his injured body. I wrapped the bandge tightly and tied the knot.

"You're pretty good at this...You should be a doctor one day." he chuckled.

"Get on my shoulder." He didn't argue, but did as he was told and I lead him to my room and laid him across my bed.

"Why your bed? I shold just go to the couch."

"Don't even try to get up. My bed is much more comfortable then the couch, I want the best for you."

_For the next couple hours, I took care of him, made dinner and tend to his wounds with time to finish my home work._

I stretched my arms when I finished my homework. Its was 10:00pm. I should go grab a blanket and pillow and sleep on the couch. I stood up, closing my laptop and went close to Oliver to grab a blanket and pillow. I turned around and was about to leave, but he grabbed my hand, making me blush. His hand was so warm...

"Are you going to sleep on the couch?" He ask.

"Yeah, just keep sleeping, I'll be fine."

" No way," He still held on," It would be very ungentlemen like if he let a lady sleep on the couch."

"Well there is no way I'm going to let you sleep there."

"Then you can sleep with me. I'm worried someone will burst the door down again and attack you." he wore his "not changing his mind" mask, I knew he wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Sigh..fine.." I mumbled. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind sharing..in fact.. BUT! He was injured. He needed the space.

He scooted over a bit, it was a good thing my bed was a queen size. I wrapped my blanket around us and turned off the little lamp on the drawer. I turned to the oppisite of his face.. I never slept on the same bed with a man before... Especially with the guy that I-...

"Sorry for bothering you love, but could you scoot in closer? I don't have my shirt on anymore and I'm getting pretty cold."

"Yeah sure." I scooted closer," Is this good?"

"Could you come in a bit closer?"

"S-sure." I scotting in, but the moment I scooted closer, my back was touching his chest, making me blush as red and the red frosting on his cakes. On the other hand... he was really warm.

So after a moment of silence, I thought he had fallen asleep, but instead I hear sniffling.

"Do you have a running nose? I coiuld get you some tissu-" I was pulled into his embrace.

"Alice.. aren't you scared being next to me?"

"H-huh. what?" I was blushing even more.

"Well I mean, I'm a murderer. I kill people for my experiments and when we first met, I try to kill you. Why aren't you scared of being near me. I've told you everything horrible that I did. So...why?" I could tell this was really eating him up.

I turned facing him and saw his facial expression, for the first time... I actually saw him shed a tear. He was always the happy-go- lucky kind of guy, yet out of all the days, he changes it. I just stared at him and took the risk. My arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his in even tighter, and I dug my face into his warm chest.

"Sure you did all those things, you did try to kill me at the beginning, but look at me. I'm not dead." I gave a moment of stillness and continued.

"Even if you kept doing all those bad things, you still come over and visit me. No one ever does visit me. You made me show more diffrent facial expression then I did even in my life. I never laugh or smiled around other people, except you."

I looked up at him and he looked back down at me.

"It doesn't matter who you are, or what you do.. just as long you, are you I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then I blushed and looked back down, I decided to confess," Y-you...mean..alot to me... more then anyone else in the world. I don't want to lose y-"

Suddenly, my face was pulled up from behind the blankets and pressed against his lips. At first I was really stiff. It was my first kiss after all! I was panicking! But after a second,for some reason I started relaxed and pressed back.

He pulled back and left my lips feel with a sharp cold feeling. His face looked as if it was in a daze, but he snapped out of it and started covering his face. I just watched as he scooted away and started stuttering something.

"S-so S-orry.. I j-ust couldn't help it...it wasn't very gentleman like.."

"Ah.. No.. it's fine.." I noticed my face started feeling hot," I actually want.."

I freaked out and hid my face in the blankets. The bed creaked as a body came closer to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad." he placed his face on top of my hair and kissed it. I was beating really fast, but his warmth kept me feeling at peace. I closed me eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"_**I'm a completely insane murderer but for some reason you make me human."**_

I woke up to the sounds of knocking and whispers from the door. I rubbed my eyes and looked to my right. Oliver was still sleeping, but he had that kind of smile that made me smile without knowing it. I did a little stretch and left the bed. The sounds of whispers kept getting louder and louder to the point that they were shouting.

"He's got to be in here!"

"But what if we disturb someone and he's not there? What will we do?"

"If we solve this case, we get fame, a raise and babes. I think disturbing someone is worth it."

I opened the door," Umm...can I help you?"

"Yeah... um sorry to disturb you , but we're detectives and we believe the person who killed 5 victims all last night, may be living in your apartment."

"Huh?I haven't heard about this? How were they killed?"

"They were posioned. We found the bottle of the posion with a picture taped to the bottom and the name 'Oliver Baines' on it."

Before I could even say anything, Oliver comes out of the room, yawning.

"That's him! Get him!" One of them said.

They pushed me down and tackle Oliver. Oliver was confused on whats was going on, but I just shouted," No wait, he's innocent! He has been-"

"Lady, this man is a wanted murderer. We're taking him out to jail."

My voice became little squeaks as my head was filled of thought not being here handcuffed him and high-fived each other.

"Quick let's get him to jail as soon as possible to get the award as soon as possible."

"No..no..no.." My eyes were filled with warm tears, I couldn't hold them back. As they dragged Oliver closer to me, he freed his hands and cupped my face and said.

"I don't know what happen, but I did kill in the past, I need to redeem myself. So please don't cry or frown. Please smile everyday I'm gone and live life as you always did."

"But my life sucked when you weren't around." I sobbed.

"Then make it better. Live the life you want, don't let others bring you down." He smiled and kissed my forehead," After all, you're my special cupcake." Then the men finally grabbed the handcuffs on his wrists and dragged him out of the building. The room was left with a isolated atmosphere. I just fell to my knees and cried. I banged my head on the ground and just sobbed. I didn't want to cry too loud or people would just wonder why I was crying, and at times like this... I prefer to be alone.

Tears fell out of my eyes like fireworks did on the fourth of july. When I try to open my eyes, all I saw was a watery vision. I tighen my hands into a fist and puched the ground. Why was he taken away? Why didn't they just let me explain that he was here with me the hold night? Why?

It wasn't even 30 minutes of sulking when a body came by and saw me crying, but for some reason, the body stood there and laughed at me.

"So, you're the gal Oliver's been with all day. What's up dollface? Had a good time with him?"

"Had?" I thought and looked up. A man with tannish skin, brown redish hair, red eyes. In his hand was a bloody bat with rusted red nails. His bomber jacket had a red stat on it as though it was dye red with blood.

"Always wondered what you looked like. You are pretty decent, maybe enough to date me."

"How do you know Oliver?" I asked.

" You can say we're friends." He walked up to me and stood right in front of me.

" So, like I asked before, did you had a good time with him?"

"What do you mean had?" I stared.

" Well, he's gone now. Thanks to me. I set the hold crime scene up. Killing those people with poison was actually quite easy, but not satisfing. They just died on their own from the poison. I didn't get to break any skulls. Nothing."

"You sent him away?" I was angry, I grabbed anything close to my reach and threw it at him.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU FUCKEN DO THAT!? WHAT DID I EVERY DO TO YOU? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SOME STRANGER?"

He dodge all my throw, crouched down, and grabbed my chin.

"Easy doll-face. For the fun of it!" He boasted and laughed at my sadness. I grabbed a throw pillow near the couch and threw it at his face. He looked at me as if he was going to kill me for doing that, but I didn't care. In fact I wouldn't have cared if he did. Oliver was gone so there was no point of being happy.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? DICKS LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST GO TO HELL!"

"Watch that fucken language doll-face. Oliver doesn't like that."

"OLIVER ISN'T HERE ANYMORE BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN CUSS AT YOU ALL I WANT!" Tears rushed down my face when I said 'Oliver isn't here anymore'.

"SO JUST LEAVE!" I slapped his hand away from my sight." SO LEAVE BEFORE I GO APE-SHIT ON YOU!"

"What the F-"

"JUST GO!" I threw 2-3 more thing before he got the message and left. I just looked out the door making sure he left. My hands covered my face as I laid there crying.

**Author's note: If you want it to stay a sad story and leave thats fine, but for th epeople who have read this far and want to see what happens after or a happy ending then continued reading. For the people who do leave, please favorite, review, or both! You can't follow a story that has no chapters, but just a whole story. Now with the happy ending ~(O3O)~**

**P.s. this part was not in my dream.**

Alice's POV

It's been 15 years since Oliver was taken away. I try to make cupcakes just like him. but I could never make them the same way he did. I decided to become a doctor like he said I should, and so far being a doctor has been making my life better. I've moved out of the apartment because of the money I've made and moved into a better house. I don't ever stress on bills since I live alone in my house. Days have been lonely without him, but I try my best to stay happy, for his sake.

Though I live by myself, I sometimes wake up to the scent of fresh cooking and get too excited if may...just maybe...It turns out to just be my imagination and I start crying. There are too many days where I'm happy or sad by myself. No one to share these emotions with, no one to cry with, laugh with, to comfort with... nothing. Everyone asks me how successful I am in life, but I always tell them I was never successful.

I try to visit Oliver from jail, but he was never there. I write letters and asked for them to give it to him. I'm not even sure if he gets them, I just hope he does. I do this at least once a week, I have been doing this so often that almost everyone who works there knows who I am and chat with me. They always tell me I should find someone else and move on with my life, but what else can I do? No one else has ever shown me compassion in all my life except him, I just couldn't do it. I've thought about moving on, but the more I tried, the more my heart broke. I was a mess without him.

_**"I need him."**_

One rainy day, I woke up to the smell of fresh cooked cupcakes, but I knew it was just my nose tricking me. Even my nose bullied me! I just closed my eyes again and went back to sleep. But this was diffrent, I heard suffling of the wooden floor and moving papers. I tried to ingore it and thought maybe a burglar came in and came to steal me stuff. I didn't care. He could steal all my stuff if he wanted.

But then, I heard humming of a familair tone and voice. I opened my eyes as wide as I can and stumbled off the bed. I decided to change my PJ pants to the pink-polka dots ones Oliver liked, just in case it was him. I stood in front of the door, but as I did, I'm guess the person in the other room heard me stumble and that person was stumbling too. I decided to smile my best one yet and opened the door slowly. I slowly walked to the kitchen downstairs and say someone sitting down next to a table with cupcakes. I couldn't see who was sitting because his face was covered by a bunch of roses, made out of letters?!

I walked up to the man with tears of joy when he moved the roses from his face and reviled his strawberry-blonde hair, with his cute freckles that compimented those blue and pink eyes. His smile made me smile as big as his smile was.

" Ello poppet, how are you today?

"Good I guess.." I covered my mouth,laughed and crying as we reanact the first time we met.

"That wonderful! Hey listen, would you like a cupcake?" He smiled.

I ran up to him and kissed him, I pulled back and answered," Yes. I would love a cupcake."

We both kissed again, laughed, and ate cupcakes till there was no more. A question popped up in my mind.

"How did you figure out where I lived?"

"I just stalked you like I did before. " He stared out the window and sigh," I wonder how Timothy in Prison in my place."

He grinned and whispered," I'm just glad he came in clean."

Then he looked back at me with a daze with a warm and happy smile. It made me blush and act flustered.

"I got every letter you sent me." Then he gave her the roses," I had Itsuki teach me how to make these roses. Plus it took me a super long time making them."

I looked at them and each one had a green plastic stem in each of them . They looked beautiful.

"I can not believe you sent me a letter each week. Even when I kept moving from diffrent prison to diffrent prison. "

I looked around my favorite vase and put all the roses in the vase, of course with no water in them.

" You did a really good job making these." Then I hugged him close," Welcome home."

"It's good to be home."

Oliver explored the house and loved the new kitchen, saying it was his favorite kitchen yet.I t I laughed as he admired it, his face gave off sparkles. I told him what I've been doing, and became a doctor because of him, which made him proud. At night he asked if he could sleep with me, so when I said ok he started jumping like his usual happy self.

As for me, people noticed I was happier then usual, I didn't see the officiers much( though they do say hi to me once in a while), and I've been getting famous for my work as a doctor. I've been really happy thanks to him, he's changed my life, no matter what he does, I will always stay by his side.

**Did you like my dream? Was it intresting? The quote **"_**I'm a completely insane murderer but for some reason you make me human."**_**is from AmyXRoseXMoon. Thank her for coming up with that wonderful quote! AND PLEASE1! Favorite,review, or both! Follow me if you want, really up to you! I had a really good time write THANK YOU!**


End file.
